A Mother's Rest
by MotherSonFanfics
Summary: Serena and Ash are now a happy couple, following reunion in Hoenn as she went along her quest to be the best Pokemon Coordinator like her predecessors May and Dawn. Now separated as he had to return to Kanto, Delia is a caring mother, allowing Ash to rest at home for however long he needed. And he needed her, a lot. Lemon. Incest. 18 and above only.
1. An Interesting Rest

Ash had recently moved back in with his mother in Pallet Town. Following his amazing 2nd finish at the Kalos League, as well as yet again assisting in the take down of a criminal organization, he felt he was in need of a long break. Now 14, he decided he needed to relax after 4 years travelling 6 different regions. Especially now that he had a girlfriend visiting home! Serena and him met back up about a month ago in Rustboro City, and the two took off from there. They felt a strong connection from the travel the two shared across the Kalos region, and bonded romantically quickly without Clemont or Bonnie to interfere. Their romance lasted for 2 months, before Ash had to go back home. Before leaving to return to Kanto, Ash handed his girlfriend a copy of his house's keys, and asked Serena if she would care to stay with him and his mother once her coordinator journey was through. She made a long _hmmmm_ sound, before giggling, tearing up a bit, and going, "Sure Ash, I'd love to!" She jumped into his arms, and the two embraced one last time.

And tonight, Serena was scheduled to arrive to Pallet Town.

Delia, age 33, stayed home and took care of the house alongside Mimey. She cooked and cleaned for her big boy. She grocery shopped and took care of the laundry. She stayed out of Ash and Serena's relationship as she felt he could handle love responsibly. She didn't mind him staying up all night on his laptop to facecam his girlfriend, in fact, Delia found it adorable. "Ah, young love." She would always think to herself as she passed by her son's room. She was happy that her child could be happy, as it wasn't always easy being a single mother. She was relieved that her boy is attached to a successful woman, so herself could relax better in years to come. Delia was still very young, having Ash when she was only 19. Her figure was astounding, making any man gush over her. Delia did not wrinkle, having a very admirable complexion with her smooth glistening skin. Her beautiful mounds were not shabby either, being a respectable C-cup. Her wide birthing hips and gorgeous bottom made her look almost in her early 20s. Ash's mom did everything for him while he enjoyed himself. Although she felt like she was babying him, Delia never really could stop herself from showing how much she cared for her son as he went off to dangerous adventures. Maybe now that her Ash had potentially found someone he could settle with, that she too could settle down at last and remarry.

About three months after Ash moved in, Serena had finally finished her run across Hoenn. Ash decided that, to commemorate her arrival, he would buy her an excravagant gift. As such, he headed out a week ago to visit the Celadon City Mall and pick out something she would love. Ash expected Serena would arrive back home right before he would, so he bid Delia a farewell, told her to enjoy having the house to herself, and promised to see her in a week.

True to his word, Ash flight landed back home one week later. It was a Monday night -about midnight-, and he was anxious to get home and see his girlfriend after so long. As in, **very** anxious. Before she stated she was coming over, Serena was acting incredibly erotic in their nightly chats. She was incredibly naughty, and hinted that upon their first meet up, that they will do it for the first time, stating, "Oh Ashy, if you really want it to be a visit you won't forget, don't be home until he am supposed to be there, and meet me in your room... for a little bit of fun." Ash had been so horny for her that he had been stroking his dick the entire week and couldn't wait to have his first feeling of sex. He was so anxious, that the second Ash entered the home, he dropped the large wrapped-gift on the living room table and headed straight for the bedroom.

It was really dark in his bedroom, which would definitely be unusual. While in Hoenn, his girlfriend usually slept with a night light since she had been afraid of the dark since she was a kid. The only time she ever slept in total darkness was when she was super tired and just too tired to care about the dark. Ash supposed the jet lag that came from flying across the globe tuckered her out.

As he stood there in his bedroom, Ash could just barely make out Serena's form in the black room. She was resting stretched out, knees bent and facing up. From what he could see she was dressed in some loose fabric, far too skimpy to have been unintentional. Her legs were only covered by a dark lingerie, which caused her smooth legs to be sort of visible. As quietly as Ash could, he eased his clothes off and slipped into bed. His dick was as hard from just her silhouette. Since Serena was still dressed, it was his duty to unrobe her for the occasion.

Once in bed, Ash placed his right hand on her shoulder, and felt her skin through the soft silk. He moved his hand around, feeling her softness. He lowered his hand down to her breast, and felt her sacs wiggle from his touch. He pinched her left nipple, causing a light _uunh_ come out from Serena. He rubbed the breast a bit more, before working on taking off the top. Being a button up, he easily unbuttoned it with just one hand, using his free left hand to feel her hair. It was soft, and flowing rather differently. He expected she had taken a haircut for this, and was excited to see it in the morning. With the silk top off, Ash quickly liberated his girl's upper torso. Then, he made short work of her thin lingerie, far too small to cover her clit. He stared at the uncovered pussy, and smiled as he was about to enter unknown waters. He lowered himself down, and placed his right hand around her sex. His left hand felt up her leg, bare and smooth.

Mmmm, she moaned softly, but didn't awake.

Slowly Ash spread her pussy lips and began sliding his finger up and down her slit. He wanted to get her good and wet. Gently and firmly Ash began to caress her clit, slipping a few fingers into her silky hole and soon Serena began to spread her legs wider for her love. Slowly, deliberately Ash eased a finger into her as he eased his face toward her apex. It smelled good. His erection thumped with the need to mate but he held his needs at bay while he slid his tongue out in snake like fashion and tasted her love hole. She tasted good. Delicious. Different.

Aaaah. she moaned as Ash flattened his tongue against her core and applied pressure to all of the right places.

She tasted so good. Almost like creamy vanilla ice cream. He licked her deep. Slurped on the juices that were beginning to drizzle from her cunt. Something about her pussy was exciting. He never had such a sensation in his life. It felt like destiny that they were to do this. His tongue seemed to gravitate toward her, wanting more and more. Ash gorged on her, becoming addicted to her interesting flavor.

Slowly she began to whimper like a little kitten. Her hips began to gyrate and she thrusted her pussy forward, fucking her boyfriend's tongue. She raised her hips a little and she reached out to grip his head and held him in place as she rode the tongue hard and fast. But she never woke. She moaned and whimpered again and Ash dug deeper into her cunt, lapping up the juices like a greedy animal. Then he felt Serena's pussy contract a few times. She dug her nails into my head and pumped her hips furiously until at long last she exploded in my mouth. Suddenly it felt as if my dick would burst and I had to get it in her.

As fast as he could, Ash got his mouth away from her snatch and eased atop her, slipped between her sexy legs and lined his hard, hot, thick eight incher up with her juicy, slippery pussy. For a few seconds Ash teased her while rubbing his dick up and down her slit, applying the slightest pressure each time it hit her clit. She gyrated her hips, wrapped her hands around his ass but still never woke. Now Ash was really aroused. He wished he could see her face through the darkness, see what expression she wore as she dreamed of being fucked. When he had had enough of torturing them both, Ash slipped the tip of his dick into his girlfriend, pulled out just a little, then plunged forward with all of his might.

Aaaah, she screamed out, moaning in ecstasy.

That woke her, and she gasped loud and hard at finding her dream to be reality. Ash wished he could see her face when she realized that she was being fucked good by her loving boyfriend. Better still, Ash wished she could have seen his face as her pussy tightened around his erection tighter than possible, sending him into a fucking frenzy. Her pussy was so tight, so silky, so juicy as her walls gripped and sucked him in as deeply as possible. Ash was in ecstasy. After waiting for this event the whole week, he couldn't handle fucking a virgin. Ash thrusted hard and fast, deeper and faster still. Her new pussy gripped his dick and sucked him in deep. _So, so deep._ "No, no, no, no..." Ash heard her whispering. But he was so caught up in how good, how tight, how forbidden her pussy felt that he gave her words no real attention. He just kept on pumping and pumping his member into her, fully indulging in her creamy goodness.

Suddenly, the lamp on the bedside table came on and Ash looked down to be greeted with a gorgeous, smooth skinned maiden with C-cup breast and... red hair. Delia was lying under her son's weight, and she was in utter shock with her mouth agape. "Oh shiiiiiiiiiitttttttttt!" Ash yelled out as loud and as hard as he could when he realized what and who he was doing. "I'm fucking my mom! Oh fuck! I'm fucking my mom!" Ash screamed out. Then, just like that his dick began to fire out round after round of hot cum, splashing the hot walls of his mother's amazing pussy.

And he couldn't stop. He just couldn't stop. The realization that it was his mom turned Ash on even more, just as the fact that Delia was fighting hard to get him off of her seemed to turn Ash on that much more. Secretly, he dreamt of this sexual event occuring. Ash, ever since he turned 10 and hit puberty, lusted over his milf. Delia was a beautiful woman that made men gush over her; her son was no different. He glanced over to her luscious physique whenever he could, and would have to conceal his boner whenever she hugged or kissed him. He even installed a Pikachu-shaped camera in her room to get live feed on her changing as he trekked. He would jerk off whenever no one was looking at playbacks of his beautiful mother. He knew it was wrong, but the pleasure made it feel so **right.** He thought when he was with Serena these thoughts would dissipate. In a way, it did as she was his love. However, as he was plowing into his mommy's birth canal, he forgot all about his girlfriend.

"I'm fucking my mom," Ash kept chanting and thrusting. "Fucking my mom!" As Ash pistoned in and out of her sweet pussy, pussy that far exceeded what he ever would've anticipated it to feel, Delia had her hand on my shoulders trying her best to push him off of her. But he couldn't stop. He couldn't bring myself to pull out of her. "I'm sorry Mom, I'm so sorry Mom. Oh Mom your pussy is so good! So good. So good." He chanted as he continued fucking her. Delia still tried to get up, but her son pinned her arms over her head and pumped his hot dick into her even more. She could feel her baby's shaft ram deep within her; the length jamming itself within her long untapped vagina. She began to scream, yelling at her child, "St-st-stop baby! Th-th-this is so wr-wr-wrong!" The massive object within continued to enter her lair, and she began to shiver as it went deeper inside of her. "I'm really sorry Mom. So, so sorry Mom." Ash whispered roughly as his dick swelled achingly and thrusted harder and harder. Delia bit down on her lower lip to stifle a moan, only for her attempt to resist being stopped by a heavy slam. She let go of her lower lip and moaned aloud. Ash could feel the head of his dick slamming against her steaming hot womb. The same hot womb that he had came out of it, he had returned to and soon will cum back into.

Then, Delia's screams of protest slowly began to turn to unchecked moans of ecstasy. She began to writhe beneath her child. Raising and lowering her hips to take more and more of him in. Quickly, Ash released his mother's hands and Delia hastily used them to grip Ash's ass and shove her son deeper into her.

"I'm fucking my Ashy," she began to moan as she allowed me deeper into her. "My son, my son, my baby!" she moaned with each of my thrusts. "Oh Ashy, fuck your Mommy baby," she told him. "Fuck your mommy good." She moaned as she whipped her head viciously, violently from left to right. No more was she resisting. Her resistance came from her moral compass deciding right and wrong. No more; now, all she had was her motherly instincts. She wanted her son to return to her, return to his motherland. She was used to giving him what he wanted, so why not give him this? How can something so _wrong,_ feel so _right?_ In a hurry, Ash lowered his head to his mother's breast and began to nurse on her like he did when he was a child. Ash sucked hard, biting gently whilst still plunging his hips into the depths of the woman who had given birth to him.  
"Ohhh Mom," Ash bit down as he began to moan out from another orgasm beginning to tighten his balls.

Almost as if it was telepathically told to her, Delia began to whip her hips up and down at lightning speed. She was milking her son's penis just as he was trying to do to her. She gasped from the pressure on her nipple from his sucking. Her birthing hips allowed room for the mating to conclude. Pelvic bone to pelvic bone they fucked hard, fast, and primitively. Morals are dead, as all that matters was the need to mate, just like pokemon.

"Ohhh Son," she called out as she arced her body in a painful bow, then dug her nails into her baby's back. "I'm cumming Son! You're making Mommy cum!"

"Ohhh shit Mom... Mom... Mom... Mom... **Mom**!" Ash grunted and groaned as his movements stiffened and his thrusts became jerks. Then with a final plunge, his cock opened up, and cum coarsed through his shaft and hot, thick cum filled his own mother once again as her body shuddered and shuddered as she received Ash's life giving cream. Delia groaned as well, as she released in conjunction with her child. She shuttered from the pressure building within her. She could feel the thick seed entering her womb, her forbidden sex. Glops fired inside of her, causing her to shake from the sensation untouched for two decades. Delia felt her son's cock slowly dissipate within her, it no longer contorting and expanding her walls. She let out a sigh of relief and ecstasy, as her senses started to return.

Then, it was over. And as the two laid there looking at one another bare, they both knew that it was now time to face the music and the consequences of what they had done.


	2. Sleepy Serena

The moment his dick became soft and he pulled it out of his mom, she started talking. Fast.

"Son I'm sorry," she began as she sat up in bed and wrung her hands in her lap. "When you left I decided to sleep in your bed since my bedroom was all the way in the back of the house. And the bed is sooo much softer than mine, I couldn't help it. I promised myself that I would be back in my room before you guys returned, but then Serena called and said she was stuck with delays and that she would contact you and get you to visit her at the airport instead of here. So I just stayed in bed and... and I sleep so hard and..." she trailed off when she finally looked at me. She began to tear up.

"It's okay Mom, it was an honest mistake," Ash told her, but for some reason he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her naked breasts.

They were the perfect size and so perky for a woman. Her young figure looked far better than Serena's frame. Ash couldn't help the throbbing in my dick when I focused in on her nipples that seemed to be hardening under my gaze. When I looked up at her, I saw that she had been watching me as I watched her. And her entire body blushed a deep, crimson. I watched it crawl up her body from her feet to her face. Ash reached out to grab one of the mounds. Then, Ash felt a stinging pain on his right cheek. Delia's hand was upright, having just slapped her son.

"No! No Ash,"she began as her breathing hitched but firmly, "W-we can't do this again!" But I could see it in her tearful eyes that it was too late. She could tell how much I wanted her. "Ashy this is so wrong,"she said again as I began moving toward her on the bed. "NO SON!" she tried to speak with force as she started crawling back, tumbling over. Her stern face turned to fearful.

"I'm going to fuck you again Mommy, and you can't stop me." He told her firmly. He wanted her. **Bad**. So bad that his dick ached with desire. "I'm going to fuck you Mom." Ash said again as he stroked his elongating rod. "Please... no," she said as she looked at me. She felt behind her, only to find there was nowhere else to go back. Her back was leaning against the wall. She was pinned, again. "No! Stop before I-urmphe-MMMM!" she said as she suddenly was pushed against the wall and took her son's swollen dick into her hot mouth.

"Oh shit! My mom is giving me head!" was all Ash could say as he straddled her face and began to fuck it. She slowly laid back down on the bed and Ash was positioned above her with his dick in her mouth. His legs formed a vice grip that trapped Delia's head in place. He thrusted into her mouth like it was a juicy wet pussy. The smacking and gargling sounds she was making was driving Ash insane. Her luscious lips made a cushion for the base of the penis, giving a nice softness to compliment her mouth's rough and wetness.

Farther and farther he plunged until Ash could feel the tip of his cock in her tight, hot, silky throat. She gagged, but she didn't resist. Delia just laid under her son's weight, powerless to stop him once more. All she could do was suck, choke, gag, and suck some more. Ash's dick tightened, hardened. He began to fuck her face violently. Thrusting hard and deep.

Ash reached down and gripped the back of her head and lifted it. He held her face in position and plunged into her mouth at rocket speed. She gagged under the pressure, her mouth unable to fit such a fast and large object inside. She put her last attempts to fight by punching his thigh repeatedly to set her free. She breathed through her nose, smelling the intoxicating smell of his dick. Her punches grew weaker and weaker as his climax grew stronger and stronger.

Ash was ready for release. Ash was ready to blast his mother's mouth and fill her with his jizz. He wanted to unload it so badly. Never had he had such a will to ejaculate in his life, being able to cum twice already. He looked down, and saw the forbidden red-haired woman in his life closing her eyes in anticipation. Her pummels ceased, and her arms dropped freely. Delia made room in her throat for what was to cum. She accepted defeat, and was now just waiting for him to send his semen down her. She will guzzle every last drop, whether she wanted to or not. Ash groaned, and grabbed hold of Delia's silky hair. "Take it all bitch!" Suddenly, the front door creaked.

"Ash, I'm here!" He heard a girl's voice call from downstairs in a drawn out way, and the door shut.

Delia's eyes opened up, and looked up to see panic on Ash's face. Quickly, he pushed her off of him, and she quickly began to try to find a place to hide. She coughed a couple times and was incredibly flustered. "Shit shit _shit!"_ She hid under the bed, as footsteps came marching up the stairwell. Ash positioned himself in a more natural look, and he too was super flustered. The footsteps ended, and the two heard scuffling towards the room. From under the mattress, Delia could see two pink slippers at the room's doorstep, and she held her breath by cupping her mouth. "H-hey Serena." Ash said now covered in a red blanket. "Well, I'm here now." Serena said giggling and laughing. "I tried to tell you that my ride was super delayed, but I had no connection at the airport. I'm sorry." She threw off her slippers, and got on the bed. She wrapped herself in the blanket as well, seemingly ready to nap. "So... are we doing it?" Ash said enthusiastically. Not really because he was ready to fuck her, but moreso to blow his load he wanted to plant in his mom's mouth. He was having a very bad case of blue balls there. "Awww, Ash I know I said I would." She placed her right hand over his bottom, and wasn't surprised to feel he had no clothes on. "But, I'm wayyy to tired. We can 'do it' in the morning though." She said smiling, then kissed his cheek as she began to doze off. Slowly, Delia crawled out from under the bed. She got up, and looked over to Ash. She could see him from the dim light, and she couldn't believe what happened just minutes earlier. Ash just stared at him entire upright body, sweaty and pure. Noticing her son's dirty look, she shielded her body and told him to 'shoo' quietly. Then, Serena looked like she was about to look up. Panic ensued, and Ash quickly turned off the lamp. When Serena rotated, she couldn't see her boyfriend's naked mother right in front of her, and with the concealment of the darkness, Delia scuttled to her room across the hall. "Mmm... Don't turn off the light please, you know I'm afraid of the dark." Serena told Ash with a yawn, before falling sleep with her hand on his chest. Ash was glad to be with his girl after so long, but something still pervaded him. With Serena out cold, Ash worked on his member. Stroking it as he looked at her, he could only make it grow so much. He was confused, as he loved his girlfriend a lot. She was sweet, beautiful, and caring. Yet, it was doing him no good. How could this be happening?

"Mom..." Ash said closing his eyes as he pumped his cock. He thought back to his mother's naked stature, back to when he was plowing into her groin. The thought of his mom sent pleasure signals that nothing could exceed. Better than his first kiss with Serena, better than his first championship placement, better than becoming frontier brain. The only thing that could compete was his bond with Pikachu, but the sexual nature of this pleasure enticed him. "Oh... mommy..." He started thrusting into his hand, pretending it was his mother's tight pussy. Having been untouched for two decades, last time being to conceive him, it was the most wonderful sensation a kid could feel. Nothing was more arousing or magical then returning into his birthplace. _It can't be all that taboo. I mean, daycares take in relatives all the time to breed better pokemon._ Ash thought. _It can't be all that bad. Something about it felt so amazing, so right._ Ash couldn't quite release, however, no matter how hard he jerked it. It was paralyzed, stagnated with the idea of his mother. The idea couldn't finish him, he needed something, something more. He looked over to his girlfriend, who was snoring a quiet whistle. He ran his fingers through her hair, appreciating her for being a close friend. He loved her, he loved Serena a lot. She looked so innocent in the lowlight, with one hand still on his chest. He patted that hand gently. _I guess I'll just wait til tomorrow, I can handle it._ Ash slowly began to close his eyes, telling himself there wasn't an option possible to let him finish. He would just have to wait patiently for Serena to be in the mood.


	3. Sleepy Delia

Delia was now redressed and lying upright on her bed. It was much more painful on her back, but she had to sleep there now, with the two 'love birds' back. _Why did I let that happen._ Delia said, incredibly weak from the experience before. Her torso and sex were sore, feeling the full brunt of her child's shaft impale her. She could still feel the sperm travelling within her, which was incredibly unsettling. She was incredibly red and ashamed. _I should have been more careful..._ Delia frowned, allowing herself to be fucked by Ash. Her jaw still hurt too, with how forceful he was. A bit of precum went in the throat, causing her cough a bit earlier. The taste of his penis still lingered inside, giving a strange salty taste on her tongue. _Well, in the morning when Serena isn't around I can talk things out with Ash._ She said, sighing before falling down onto the mattress. She placed her arm under her pillow, and concentrated on sleeping. Slowly drifting off, she was alerted by hearing shuffling across the hall. She couldn't make out anything, as there was no light in the house on at the moment. She heard something walking towards her room, and her bedroom door shut with a quiet click. She saw a figure inside the dark room, only illuminated by the moonlight shining through the window."S-Serena?" Delia asked the figure. Then, she heard a button be pressed, and the room's light went on. In front of her was Ash, wearing only a gray boxer. She could see his bulge, but tried to get her mind off it.

"Um, hi honey. Wh-what are you doing here?" Delia questioned her son as if she didn't tell what he was after, who just walked over towards the bed. He paused over it, and looked at his mother upright on the mattress. She had on a violet nightgown of silk, probably the same one he disrobed her of before. Under it this time, however, was a lacy black bra that had a cartoonish Milktank picture on both cups. Her lower extremities was covered by a polka dot blanket. Her arms were resting atop her blanket-covered legs. "Mom, I wanted to talk to you about what happened." Delia was surprised, expecting, well, him wanting **more**. She just replied with an "Oh." He turned over, and sat down on the bed, it sprung a bit from how old it was. "What happened earlier was a mistake, I know that." Ash said softly with a serious tone. "And I'm sorry." Delia continued looking at him.

"What we did is against what made humans different than Pokemon: conscience." Delia, hearing that, thought it was her turn to speak. "Well, i-it's okay Ash. I know you didn't mean to do your mommy... and I don't think it was completely your fault. I should've fought harder against it, to stop it as a mother should." She paused for a moment to think of how to continue. "I-I think we can clear this up by repenting to Arceus and forgetti-" Ash cut off his mother then and there. "NO! We are not going to act like that didn't happen!" He picked up his speech. "And, I have to confess to you mom. While I didn't expect it to be you on the bed, nor would've acted on it if I knew it was you... it was sooo much better than I expected." He looked at Delia, with her blossoming tits and beautiful complexion. She looked better naked in light than in the dark. "I...I have wanted your body since I was 10 mom. You're so... amazing." Delia couldn't believe what her son was saying, and was freaked out. "I wanted to say sorry for acting on instinct, but now that it happened," Ash began to pull down his boxers. "I need it!"

Delia began kicking at her son through the blanket, trying to knock him off the bed. He was naked, with his pulsating member aiming down on the cushion. "No! Stop it Ash! Stop it!" She kept kicking at him, but it wasn't effective. Ash pulled away the blanket covering Delia, exposing her luscious, glistening thighs. Her forbidden center was shielded by a loose fabric, and he licked his lips. He grabbed one of the legs trying to push him off, and used it to hold her down as his other hand worked on pulling off her lingerie. Her kicking couldn't prevent him from reaching his goal. He lusted for the woman's love, and no pain could overcome his desire. Her underwear had been pulled down to her knees, exposing her wet spot. The cold on the warm groin caused her to shake. Delia wanted to cry out, but couldn't. She felt that she had to wake Serena, when something like **this** was going on.

Delia was dragged to now be under her child's weight, their sex organs lined together.

Delia felt the tip nestled between her walls. Ash grabbed her shoulders and slowly eased his mother down on his pole. He was loving the smooth and steady pace she was fitting in. Ash's mom was bright crimson from embarrassment and arousal. She could feel her body going warm from pleasure, but she still tried to fight. She tried whacking at him with her fists, but he wouldn't budge. His chest took the blunts like it was nothing, after all the pokemon attacks launched at him. Now around 90% inside of his mother's womb, Ash decided to release his grip on her shoulders, and instead release her boobs. Her lacy Milktank bra felt so velvety, and with a swift motion from her back, the prison gates opened, allowing the prisoners to escape. He admired the MILF's breast in the all seeing light.

 _"Uunh... Uuunh..._ _Uunh..."_ was the sound Delia muttered as her baby thrusted inside of her. He had a hold around her waist below her milk sacs, and her arms were spread around. She was tired, and couldn't fight the pleasure. The feeling of her cervix being dominated by a man consumed her, and she was in a sort of daze. Her only form of resistance was sometimes moaning out defiance. "Sto...stop Ashy," she muttered in between moans. "I'm...your... m-mother..." She tilted her head back as she felt it jam in further down her lower regions. "I know mom, it makes it so much hotter!" Ash was making heavy thrusts within Delia, causing the old bed to make cracking and springing noises. The pillows were tossed around, the blankets on the floor, and the bed sheet crimping up. Delia kept telling herself that she didn't want this, but _oooh_ was her body saying otherwise. She could feel her pussy clamp around the shaft, something neither Ash's father nor any of her previous romantic partners could cause. The eight inches of incest was embedded inside of her, and she was burning in the inside. It felt like she was having a fever, but she knew better than that. She was being fucked by her baby boy, and all she could do was moan and mutter some words that denounced this action. She was panting, and incredibly sweaty.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of lips interact with her's. She made a startled gasp as she felt a tongue go into her mouth. _No! Don't kiss back!_ Delia kissed her son deeply, feeling her tongue play with his without her consent. Ash planted his hands inside of his mother's, and the pair locked hands. Ash sped up his pace, feeling himself ready to fire. He had to release, after being cockblocked by his own girlfriend half an hour ago. The creaking of the bed grew louder and louder. As he was about to cum, Ash broke the kiss causing Delia to inhale deeply for a breath. Ash planted his mouth around his procreator's right nipple, and bit down before thrusting one more time into his mother's birth canal, bursting within her. Her legs wrapped around him out of mating instinct as to ensure the maximum flow inside the body. Delia began moaning insane loudly as her boy constantly plunged in and out of her, sending seed throughout her womb. She felt the heat rise in their body, and the two flared up. Ash continued to suckle on the teet as Delia moaned louder and louder as she passed her breaking point.

"Aaaaah!" She screamed aloud, feeling the pulsating cock ram further as Ash forced more cum into her. "Fuck me baby! Cum in mommy hard!" She said without thought. She too came, mixing their sexual fluids between their passage. The bed rocked as Ash continued plowing his mother's field and planting the seed, blooming new life in her. _Delia this has to stop! You have to stop!_ Ash's mother was conflicted, as her other part was urging her on. _Fuck your baby Delia! Make him your's and your's alone!_ After the waterfall subsided, Ash released his grip on his mother's breast, and fell flat in between her chest. Delia's legs unlocked, and she began panting like a dog. Their hands were still locked together, her hole and his penis still connected. Delia, now incredibly exhausted and depleted, was ready to drift to sleep. Ash remained buried in his mother's beautiful tits, motorboating them. They were in pure ecstasy, and nothing could possibly ruin the moment.

"Wh-what! What is going on here!" Delia moved her head towards the door to see Serena was standing there in her pajamas, her left hand over her mouth and with a look of pure astonishment. "The heck are you two doing!"


	4. Drunken Ash

Ash moved his head off his mother's breast from the sudden shock of being caught. There was an air of awkwardness in the room. Ash, naked, laid atop his mother who was also naked. His girlfriend stared gawking and aghast. Serena couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her Ashy... had his _penis_ inside of his own mom? "Wha-wha-what's the meaning of this?! Ash explain this right **now!** " The two lovers on the bed were incredibly bright red. Ash tried to respond, but words wouldn't come out. Delia, extremely embarrassed, grabbed her pillow and covered her face with it. "Baby...I can explain..." Ash tried to say, but he knew that was a lie.

"There's nothing to explain! I-I can't believe you!" Serena wiped her face, as she began to tear up. Her voice was beginning to croak. "I-I can't believe... that you would end up **cheating** on me... let alone with your own MOM Ash!" She sniffled, and cried harder. Ash slowly eased himself out of his mom, supplementing a moan from the woman under the pillow. He wrapped himself with the blanket as to cover himself, and walked over to his distressed girlfriend. He stood right beside her, ashamed at what he put her through. "Serena, I'm so sorry. I..." He placed his right hand onto her shoulder, causing her to scream. "GET AWAY FROM ME... YOU S-SICKO!" She pushed her off of him, and ran back into Ash's bedroom. "No, baby please don't!" Ash ran after her, leaving Delia in the room alone.

Hearing the two leave the room, Delia slowly pulled the fluffy cushion away from her. She could see that she was by herself now, feeling the aftermath of what she just did. She shivered, being completely exposed to the environment. Her son had taken the blanket, so she had to find something to keep her warm. _How could this all have happened?_ Delia pondered, incredibly disgraced. She remembered she had her lingerie around her knees, and lifted her legs up to slide back on that loose wear. Digging around the bed, she found her bra, and clasped it back on. Finally, she found her silk nightgown on the floor, and placed her final piece of clothing on. Not much to warm her, but something nonetheless. Now that wasn't focused on the temperature, she had to face the bigger picture. _I fucked my son, my own baby boy. He plowed me... and I liked it._ She placed her hand on her head, covering her shame. _Just... sleep Delia. It's too early._

Delia later that day to the sound of the front door closing. Startled, she rose up from the bed sharply. She yawned, and checked the bedroom clock. Seeing the time was 9 am, she decided it was the right time to apologize to Serena. Getting up, she went up lock her door as she went to change. She replaced her night clothes (especially her underwear, as that black strand was covered in caked fluids) with a morning outfit she randomly picked out from her wardrobe. Pulling out some Bulbasaur slippers, she unlocked the door and walked out of her room. She saw that the lights were all out, so she used the morning sun providing shine through the second floor hallway's mirror to guide her through. She peered through Ash's room and saw it empty. Going down the flight of stairs to the base of the room, she couldn't hear anything besides a broom swishing back and forth from the back of the house. "Mimey?" She yelled through the building. "Mime! Mr. Mime!" replied the voice. "Have you seen Ash or Serena?" She yelled once more. The pokemon responded with what can be translated loosely to be 'they went out for something'.

Hours passed by, and neither Serena nor Ash had returned. It was now half way into the night, and Delia stayed home the entire day to tend to laundry to assist Mimey. She couldn't really get her mind off of what happened very early morning. The entire scene replayed as she vacuumed the house. _I mean, it's not mainly my fault I suppose. I didn't want my Ashy to do me... And I certainly wouldn't want him to cheat on someone._ Feeling the floor was cleaned, she turned off the power on the vacuum. As the vroom of the machine halted, she brought back the memory. The entire timeline. She kept, oddly, going back to herself open-wide for her baby though. To the part where she awake from her slumber to find she was being pounded by a figure. It was all so **arousing**. She thought back to how when she discovered the figure was her son, she had her thoughts wandering everywhere. Thoughts of disgust. Thoughts of immorality. Thoughts of passion and lust. His massive length inserting itself and driving down on her was so erotic, so _wrong_ that it felt so _right._ She could feel herself getting dirty, and gasped when she heard the bell ring. "I-I'll get it Mimey!"

She turned the doorknob and saw Ash, dressed in his Kalos outfit. "Come in Ash, come in." Stepping aside for her son, Delia looked over behind Ash as he entered, expecting Serena or Pikachu to come with him. No one was with him. "Ash, let me bring up some dinner for you. You must be starving!" She said, trying to get her mind off of the nasty thoughts. As she dashed hurriedly to the kitchen,Ash stopped her with his arm. "I ate already mom, thanks anyways." Ash moodily said as he went off to sit on the living room couch. He fell onto the couch, causing it to creak. Delia, concerned for her son, went over to him. Sitting beside him, she asked him calmly. "What's the matter? Is it something to do with Serena honey?" Ash kept his gloomy demeanor, and responded. "Sort of." Delia remained calm, as to not make her son's condition worsen. "Well, may you say what happened?" Ash paused, and sighed before replying.

"Her and I hung out for a long while today. I dropped her off at the Fuchsia City port, and told her I was glad to be her friend. She's heading back to Hoenn." Delia took a moment to articulate her words, and then laughed. "Aw Ashy that's great! I suppose she has no hard feelings then right?" Her child simply nodded. She thought for a moment, and began to speak again. "Hmmm. You called her a friend..." Delia stopped for a moment. "So, did you two break up then?" Delia saw Ash began to shake. "No, no we did not." Ash took a deep sigh, and shook a bit more. "In fact, she doesn't even remember we hooked up." Delia was confused, and was stunned when she heard her son start to sob. "I told Mimey to erase what had 'happened' today. But, I knew that wouldn't be enough," Ash balled his hand into a fist. "She didn't deserve to be with me any longer. I did not want her to have the relationship with me after what I did to her. I couldn't have just acted like it never happened." Ash turned over and hugged his mom tightly, and she returned the hug. He was crying profusely, unable to handle himself. Delia clutched his back, and also welled up some tears. "It's okay sweetie. You did the right thing." She tried reassuring him, patting him. He nested his head on her shoulder and weeped.

After a long moment, Ash settled down. Still locked together, Delia and Ash remained silent now. Something was off though, Delia felt. She took a whiff of the air, and could smell a thick scent of alcohol. "A-Ash... did you go out drinking?" Ash did not say a word, and the silence returned. Delia was feeling something wasn't right, when she felt cold hands reach under her shirt. "Eeek! Ash stop it!" She let go of the hug, and tried to push him off. Ash continued moving up and down Delia's warm back, feeling around it. "Oh mom..." Ash felt up the back of her as she tried to resist him. He couldn't feel a bra, and that caused him to feel incredibly aroused. "Let me go!" Delia said with a shove, to which Ash removed his arms from around her. "Go to bed son, you're dru-" He used his weight to push her down onto the couch, him on top of his mother. She gasped as he lifted up her shirt over her head, covering her vision while exposing her busty tits. She squirmed as she was locked in her own clothing. Ash grabbed Delia's legs that were on the floor and placed them on the sofa, and pulled down the purple skirt his sexy mommy was wearing. She felt hands around her lingerie as she could tell they were being taken off. "No Ash! Not again! Please!" It was no use, he was drunk and horny. And he _really_ needed to blow some steam after the earlier incident. He rapidly took off his pants and boxers in a fast motion. "Oh mom I need this!"

Ash grabbed Delia's tight waist, and injected himself inside of her pussy. That elicited a moan from his mother, who squirmed under his mass. He plunged deep into her depths, feeling his rod fitting perfectly inside. "It... fits... so... **well**..." Delia stated into between moans. He rocked the couch with each thrust, inflicting critical damage to his mother's weak point. His size was entrapped within this succubus' forbidden lair. Her body writhed as Ash's cock dug around for a place to bury itself. "It... fits... sooooo... **good**..." Delia gasped, still trying to resist her son. Ash's drunken stupor caused him to only have one form of sensation working: pleasure. And, his mother was giving him the best pleasure possible. Delia's bare chest excited Ash, and he kissed it passionately. He maintained his hands around her waist, while he dug as far as he could within his mother whilst suckling on the motherly breast. He could feel he was about to let up. Ash moaned around Delia's nipple, and sped up his pace.

 _Why does something so wrong have to feel so right?_ Delia questioned, still blinded by her top. Her arms shook at each plunge by her baby. She heard him grumble on her nipple, and she knew he was ready to use explosion. "N-no... not there... not **there again**!" Delia's protest were weak, but Ash had to reply. With a pop noise, he withdrew from the teet and said with the smell of intoxication. "Is that not the first things you said to me when I came in, mom?"

With that, he blasted his maker with thick cream, causing an eruption from below. "Nyaaaaah!" Delia said out of heat. Her lower body was melting under his weight, and she felt herself being filled to the brim. _There's no doubt at this point... He embedded me..._ Delia thought to herself. Her child had came within her mating tunnel 3 times now, her birth canal lined with his baby formula. The thought of becoming the mother of her son's child made her squirm. "Serena... didn't... want... this..." Delia said panting, as the gushing from in her caused her to feel weak. Ash continued thrusting to finish his first supply inside his procreator. "No, she didn't. It's why I didn't bring her through the trouble of not living my double life." He came his last drop of semen within his mother. "Why make her go through this, when I have you?"

He knew he wasn't done yet. His red-haired mother was too luscious to be only done for a single round. "You're mine now mom. Now rest while I finish you like the dirty whore you are." As Ash continued his drunken onslaught on his defeated mother, someone watched from afar. Someone who supplanted the entire plan for the past 6 years, coordinated everything to make this work. The one that made Ash a motherfucker, the one that made Delia powerless to her baby. The one that set up Ash and Serena's falling out, Mimey.


End file.
